L'ennemi vient des murs - complément d'histoire
by Altaryas
Summary: Recueil d'OS complémentant certains passages de la fanfiction "L'ennemi vient des murs". Que ce soit ce qui s'est passé une ellipse, entre deux chapitres ou un approfondissement d'un personnage, ce sera ici. A lire en même temps que "l'ennemi vient des murs"
1. Chapter 1

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama

* * *

Bonus n°1 : Armin, Jean et le Titan.

 _« - Jean, ce titan… Tu l'apprécies bien ? **Demande Armin.  
**_ _\- Pas tant que ça, pourquoi ? **Nettoie-t-il son équipement.  
**_ _\- Parce que tu l'as épargné une fois, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _\- Oui, mais… **soupire-t-il.** Okay, j'ai eu de la peine quand ce titan m'a regardé. »_

Mon équipe et moi avions déjà tué une bonne dizaine de ces créatures, mon instinct me disait qu'il en restait une dans les environs. J'ai passé outre le sentiment et nous avons continué notre patrouille du secteur au sol.

 _« - Jean, attention ! **Cri Marco**.  
_ _\- Hein ? **Me tournais-je.** »_

La créature était là, sous nos yeux. Le titan regardait Mina puis moi et nos regards se sont croisés. Depuis que nous affrontions les titans, jamais je n'avais vu des yeux aussi humains reflétant de telles émotions… humaines.

 _« - Mina ! **Cour Marco.  
**_ _\- Marco, non ! **Cri-t-elle.** »_

L'expression du titan change et se focalise sur Marco qui fonçait sur lui avec l'équipement tridimensionnel. Marco dans les airs, la bête esquiva de peu le soldat et pour se défendre tenta de l'attraper. Mina s'est élancé à son tour et s'est agrippée à la nuque de la créature.

 _« - Jean, réagit ! **Me secoue Connie.  
**_ _-…  
_ _\- Bon tant pis ! **S'élance-t-il.** »_

J'étais figé, le regard du titan était affolé, apeuré. Quel était ce sentiment ? Je ne savais pas, pourtant j'ai activé mon propulseur pour parer toutes les attaques visant sa nuque. Posé sur l'épaule grappin planté dans la tête du titan, mes coéquipiers se posèrent sur les toits avoisinants.

 _« - Jean ? **Demande Marco.  
**_ _\- On se replie, maintenant ! **Ordonnais-je.  
**_ _\- Mais le titan- **commence Mina.  
**_ _\- On déguerpit j'ai dit. **Menaçais-je** . »_

Mon équipe s'éloigna et je regagnais les toits, un dernier regard vers le titan surpris et je m'en alla.

 _« - Voilà, tu connais l'histoire maintenant.  
_ _\- En tout cas il t'en est reconnaissant. **Sourit Armin.  
**_ _\- Pff… Il a été attrapé par le Bataillon d'Exploration.  
_ _\- En fait… Il a décidé de suivre Hanji.  
_ _\- Hein ? »_

Ce titan a regardé Jean partir, il était heureux et commençait à apprécier ce jeune homme. Quand Hanji était arrivé avec Levi, le titan a fuis instinctivement, mais fui rapidement pris au piège dans un cul-de-sac.

 _« - Tuons-le, pas de pitié.  
_ _\- Non ! Attends, ce n'est pas un titan normal, il ne nous aurait pas fui sinon. **S'approche Hanji.  
**_ _\- Quatre yeux, reviens là…  
_ _\- Hey ! Je suis Hanji, tu me plais bien ! **s'exclame-t-elle.  
**_ _\- … **se tourna le titan.  
**_ _\- Et ça recommence…. **Râle Levi.  
**_ _\- Tu ferrais la belle paire avec Sawney et Bean ! **Sourit-elle.** »_

Dans les yeux de Hanji, le titan ne voyait pas un soldat tueuse, mais de l'admiration profonde et sincère. Le titan s'approcha doucement.

 _« - Je vais t'appeler… Coquette tiens, tu es si belle **. S'extasie Hanji.  
**_ _\- C'est le troisième cette semaine… **déprime Levi**. Hanji t'a intérêt à payer toi-même leur nourriture... »_

Coquette lui plaisait bien et il suivit Hanji mais continua a être méfiant à propos de Levi.

 _« - C'est comme ça que Coquette a été recruté. **Sourit Armin.  
**_ _\- Une équipe de barges…  
_ _\- Coquette t'aime beaucoup.  
_ _\- Je ne suis pas gay. Bye. **s'en va-t-il.  
**_ _\- Ahahahah ! **Rit Armin.** Carla aime Jean, Jean aime Sasha, Sasha aime Connie et c'est réciproque, bon… Il ne reste plus beaucoup de choix en filles, il va falloir qu'il se rabatte sur quelqu'un d'autre. **Songe Armin.** »_

Bonus n°1 : Armin, Jean et le Titan.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier bonus !  
Si vous l'avez compris (ou pas), Armin parle à Jean d'amour pour se « venger » amicalement du fait que Jean trouvera une femme qui saura faire tomber Armin. C'était pas clair mais en même temps les bonus seront assez court en général. (pas plus de 3 pages)

Fin bref, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine fois ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla & Ugo Milchgreif © Altaryas

* * *

Bonus n°2 : Le secret de Milchgreif

Le village entier était en fête, le bataillon d'exploration est apprécié par les habitants et on pouvait constater que plusieurs groupes s'étaient formé, dont certains qui se détachent plus : Levi, Isabel, Farlan et Erwin étaient dans leur coin en train de discuter, les retrouvailles entre le caporal et ses amis des basses terres sont loin d'être terminées, les titans, Hanji, Ugo, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt, Carla et Sasha étaient à l'entrée du bourg en train de discuter au sujet des titans et Armin tenter de leur apprendre même leur langage et enfin le groupe Mikasa, Eren et d'autres membres qui se sont isolés pour discuter tranquillement.

 _« - Pourquoi ne vous êtes jamais retournés dans les murs ? **Demande le major.  
**_ _\- Nous étions effrayés… **Avoue Isabel.  
**_ _\- Après que tu sois parti en avant, les titans nous ont attrapés et le groupe entier a été dévoré hors nous qui avons… Fuis… **Déglutis Farlan**.  
_ _\- C'est pour ça que vos corps non jamais étaient retrouvé… **Marmonne Levi.  
**_ _\- Oui, nous avons eu peur et nous avons été faibles d'avoir fui, nous nous en voulions énormément. Du coup nous avions préféré que vous pensiez que nous sommes morts et espérer en vain de trouver un endroit calme où nous pourrions vivre, hors des murs. **Mange Isabel.  
**_ _\- C'est là que nous avons rencontré Ugo qui nous a gentillement accompagnés à son village, nous avons ainsi fait la connaissance de tout le monde et apprit leur mode de vie. Nous avons ainsi aussi beaucoup appris sur les titans déviants. **Continue Farlan.  
**_ _\- Vous auriez au moins pu laisser derrière vous un artefact de votre vivant, nous n'avons rien retrouvé. **Fait remarqué Erwin.  
**_ _\- Ah bon ? Mais nous avions laissé nos équipements tridimensionnels pourtant… **songe Isabel.  
**_ _\- Nous n'avons rien retrouvé de tels sur le champ de bataille à l'époque. Quelqu'un a dû les prendre avant que nous arrivions, mais qui ? **Continue le major.  
**_ _\- À savoir… **Termine le caporal.** »_

La soirée continue dans la bonne ambiance et les souvenirs de l'ancien temps. Une fois le repas terminé et les festivités exténués, le Bataillon d'Exploration allèrent tous prendre place dans leur auberge respective pour y passer la nuit. Farlan, Isabel et Ugo se retrouvent néanmoins sur le toit de la maison du dernier pour discuter des événements à suivre.

 _« - Alors qu'en penses-tu du bataillon ? **Demande Farlan.  
**_ _\- Ils sont tous très gentils et sympathiques. **Commen** **ce** **le chef.** Enfin, je ressens d'étranges ondes maléfiques venant de certains, comme s'ils étaient manipulés… Et d'étranges ondes venant de certains comme s'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait humains. Je ne sais pas si vous avez senti la même chose.  
_ _\- Si tu parles des deux blonds et le brun qui traîne avec la folle au Titan, si. Ils ont quelque chose de bizarre. Par contre les autres, non. **Explique Farlan.  
**_ _\- Il faut dire qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps avec Levi, ça faisait tellement longtemps…. **Sourit Isabel.  
**_ _\- Il y a le brun là qui traîne la fille à l'écharpe rouge, il me semble être un peu trop nerveux, ça m'inquiète pour les événements à venir… **se ronge Ugo.  
**_ _\- Tiens, en parlant du loup… **fait remarquer le blond.** »_

Le trio se mit alors à regarder dans les ruelles du village et virent ainsi Eren, Mikasa et Thomas sortir de la grange ce qui donna au chef d'étranges frissons quant à ce qu'il y cache soigneusement dedans.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font debout à cette heure-ci ? Ils ne sont pas censés dormir ? **Expose Isabel.  
**_ _\- Regardons un peu ce qu'ils vont faire… **Conseille Farlan**. »_

Le trio au sol ne se parlait pas, ils restaient silencieux te c'était gênant. Ils les observaient jusqu'à ce que la voix de Armin se fasse entendre en retour.

 _« - Que fais-tu debout à cette heure-ci ? **Demande Mikasa, froide.  
**_ _\- Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, et vous ? **Répliques Armin.  
**_ _\- On fait le tour des environs. **Répond** **s** **Thomas.  
**_ _\- En pleine nuit… ? **Suspecte-t-il.  
**_ _\- Ouais et alors ? Ça pose un problème ? **s'emporte Eren.  
**_ _\- Calme-toi Eren, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de quoi à s'énerver. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on retourne dormir. La prochaine fois Thomas, évite de nous réveiller pour tes histoires de cauchemars. **s'éloigne Mikasa vers la maison de son hébergeur.  
**_ _\- Grr… **Suit Eren.  
**_ _\- Ouais, c'est vrai. **s'en va Thomas.** »_

Ugo regarda ses deux amis avant de descendre du toit, Isabel regarda ensuite Farlan puis Armin avant de se confier.

 _« - Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a une grosse ressemblance entre Armin et le chef ?  
_ _\- Elle est très physique en tout cas. Car au niveau du mental même s'ils sont tous les deux très intelligents il y a un qui est plus peureux que l'autre.  
_ _\- En même temps quand on sait ce qui est arrivé à Ugo on ne l'envie pas vraiment.  
_ _\- Certes, mais qui sait ce qui est arrivé à ce petit Armin ?  
_ _\- Seul le temps nous le dira... »_

Le soleil finit par se lever et la journée de chasse put commencer. Cela prit toute une mâtinée, longue mâtinée où trois meurtres ont été commis et Ugo connaît malheureusement le coupable mais n'en dira pas un seul mot étant étranger au bataillon. Seulement à la vue d'une Hanji dépitée son cœur fut fissuré, il se retrouvait là il y a une dizaine d'années devant un village à feu et à sang à cause de meurtriers, sa famille adoptive avait été sauvagement tuée et leur avait demandé de fuir. Carla l'avait donc emmené loin et ensemble avec les survivants ils ont fondé un nouveau village et très vite il était devenu le chef et seule Carla connaissait la véridique histoire des Milchgreif, les secrets les plus profonds… Il était temps qu'il les découvre à son tour. Il prit les cristaux, reconstitua la clé et se rendit dans sa maison et put enfin ouvrir le sous-sol caché par le tapis. Il y descendit et trouva un simple coffre poser sur une table poussiéreuse.

 _« - Le coffre des Milchgreif… **souffla-t-il.** »_

Il s'y approcha, l'ouvrit et en sortit le premier livre qui y était intitulé « Origines Milchgreif ». Il le feuilleta et remarqua que c'était les différentes provenances de chaque personne qui ont pris le nom Milchgreif et découvrit le véritable nom de Carla qui était « Carla Penotia » une personne d'origine espagnole venant de très loin à la recherche d'une solution contre une maladie dite incurable. Plus loin il y découvrit une page portant son nom.

 _« - Ugo Milchgreif… Naît le 3 novembre 835 dans le mur Rose. Ugo a été volé très jeune par des brigands avant d'être récupéré par Lionel et George Milchgreif. **Souffle-t-il doucement.** Ugo est né sous le nom de Gallier et jamais sa véritable famille n'a pu le retrouver, ils le pensent mort mais à l'heure où les lignes sont écrite un autre enfant a été engendré dans la famille, il répond au nom de Arlert Armin. »_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit chapitre bonus, je suis désolé de sa sortie tardive, vraiment !

Mais j'ai été membre du STAFF du Héro Festival 2017 à Marseille et j'ai organisé deux rassemblement de l'Attaque des Titans, le premier jour était pour l'anniversaire de celle qui a cosplayé Eren et le second jour c'était un Photoshoot.  
Pour ceux qui étaient présent au Héro Festival et qui ne m'aurait pas reconnu j'étais en Annie Leonhardt le samedi et en Eren Jäger (du prolétaire) le dimanche.  
Je remercie tous le monde de suivre « l'ennemi vient des murs » je remercie sincèrement une de mes lectrices « Harau » d'avoir juste ensoleillée ma journée du dimanche au Héro Festival, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée et ne partez pas trop vite ! Le dernier chapitre bonus de cette premier saison est juste après ! C'est essentiellement du AruAni par contre, donc si tu ne ship pas, bah… prend un bateau, un mouton et dors.

Oui bon je sais, ce jeux de mot était pourri…

Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus !

« Sasageyou ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Attaque des Titans © Hajime Isayama  
Carla Fan et Ugo Milchgreif © Altaryas

* * *

Bonus n°3 : Les retrouvailles.

La nuit a avancé et chaque personne était par groupe ou seule pour se soutenir de ces deux dures épreuves. Mikasa s'approcha du bâtiment où était Armin depuis maintenant sept bonnes heures. Le blond était endormi sur la chaise à côté du lit de la jeune blessée dont la fumée s'y échappait toujours et où les blessures semblaient moins graves depuis l'attaque. L'asiatique s'approcha d'Armin et le réveilla doucement avant de lui demander de le suivre dehors.

 _« - Que se passe-t-il… ? **Craint-il.  
**_ _\- Rien de grave Armin, ne t'inquiète pas. **Commence-t-elle.** Enfin… J'ai appris que Eren t'avait menacé lors de l'expédition, j'espère qu'il n'est pas allé trop loin. **S'excuse-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Tu n'as pas à te sentir désoler Mikasa, Eren n'est pas dans son état normal tout comme moi je ne suis pas ce qui paraît être… **Soupire-t-il.  
**_ _\- Je suis désolée quand même. Tu aurais dû me choisir moi à la place de Eren, vous n'auriez pas eu de telles complications.  
_ _\- J'avais Carla avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas, tout est bien allé. **Sourit-il.  
**_ _\- Hm… Comment va-t-elle ? **Regarde-t-elle par** **-** **dessus l'épaule de son ami.  
**_ _\- Hé bien elle dort toujours et je suis très inquiet pour elle. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle a aussi des capacités d'auto-régénération donc j'essaye de ne pas trop m'en faire. **s'inquiète-t-il.  
**_ _\- … Tu l'apprécies beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Cette Annie. **Confirme-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Hm…. Oui, il faut croire. **Rougit-il.  
**_ _\- Bon courage avec elle, il va en falloir des tripes pour la supporter. **Encourage Mikasa.  
**_ _\- Tu es dure, elle n'est pas si froide qu'elle en a l'air… **Dit-il dans le vague.  
**_ _\- Ahahah. **Rigole-t-elle doucement.** Allez, va rejoindre ton amour, je dois aller retrouver Carla. Bonne nuit. **Sourit-elle.  
**_ _\- Bonne nuit Miaksa et encore merci. **Salut-il.** »_

La brune s'en alla laissant Armin un peu dérouté, il était déjà surprenant qu'elle se montre aussi gentille et compatissante avec lui mais qu'elle lui parle ouvertement des sentiments qu'il a pour Annie l'étonnait encore plus. Il rentra à nouveau dans la chambre où la blonde reposait, mais quelque chose tiqua de suite l'oeil d'Armin : la silhouette avait changé. Il remarque la fenêtre désormais ouverte et se dirige vers le lit pour y soulever le drap pour y trouver des coussins. La panique démarra aussitôt, notre blond préféré ressorti et remarqua des traces de sang sur le sol, il les suivit mais les traces s'effaçaient peu à peu. _« la régénération de Annie est presque terminée si le sang n'y coule plus... »_ d'un côté il était soulagé mais de l'autre, savoir qu'elle était dans le froid en pleine nuit l'inquiétait beaucoup.

Dans les départements de recherche, une scientifique travaille dur avec son nouveau partenaire afin de trouver une solution pour défaire les traitres.

 _« - Es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu avances ? **Demanda-t-elle.  
**_ _\- Affirmatif et si je me trompe alors je ne serai plus un Milchgreif. **Répondit-il avec ferveur.** Croyez-moi Madame Zoé, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.  
_ _\- Bon, alors nous allons dès demain commencer les expériences et puis nous-  
_ _\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger… **entre une personne blonde.  
**_ _\- Hm ? **Se tourne Hanji**. Oh !  
_ _\- Qui est-ce ? **Demande Ugo.  
**_ _\- Un de mes derniers cobayes… **Plaisante-t-elle.** Avance Annie, tu as bien dormi ?  
_ _\- Si par « bien dormi » tu entends « être surveillé par quelqu'un inquiète au plus au point » alors oui. **s'approche la blonde.** »_

Annie s'arrêta devant Ugo et le fixa. Lui par contre recula d'un pas, il n'était pas du genre à être aussi facilement effrayé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais cette fille-là lui foutais les jetons. Son regard de glace et son comportement plus que froid le déstabilise, elle n'avait rien à voir avec son frère. _« C'est le jour et la nuit c'est deux-là, comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent... »_ **pense Ugo**. Hanji fit signe à Annie de s'approcher avant de demander à son camarade d'aller chercher le pauvre Armin.

Ce dernier avait arrêté sa course, la fatigue était de nouveau présent et son inquiétude ne faisait que grandir. Il s'approcha d'un duo.

 _« - Mikasa !  
_ _\- Armin ? Que fais-tu ici ? **Se tourne l'asiatique.  
**_ _\- Vous n'aurez pas vu Annie ? Elle a disparu et-  
_ _\- Annie…. C'est la blonde au comportement distant, non ? **Demande Carla.  
**_ _\- Si, c'est bien elle. Et sache que non, nous ne l'avons pas vue. Mais elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin je suppose. **Tente de rassurer Mikasa.  
**_ _\- J'aimerais pouvoir être aussi serein que vous deux… **Tremblote Armin.  
**_ _\- Armin ? **s'approche Ugo.  
**_ _\- Hm ? Oh, Ugo tu n'aurais pas vue Annie ? Je-  
_ _\- Elle est avec Hanji, viens. **Coupe aussitôt son frère.** Désolé Ackerman, Fan, je vous l'emprunte. **Attrape-t-il Armin par le bras.  
**_ _\- Sans problème, revenez quand vous aurez des enfants ! **Rigole Carla.** »_

Du côté de la scientifique, une discussion sérieuse avait eu lieu, elle fut néanmoins de courte durée quant à l'arrivée rapide du nouvel assistant.

 _« - Rapide et Efficace, il n'y a pas mieux que toi Ugo. **Complimente Hanji.  
**_ _\- Merci Madame Zoé. **S'écarte-t-il du chemin.** »_

Armin entra dans la salle des recherches et il salua poliment sa supérieur avant d'enfin pouvoir voir son amie, debout, les cheveux lâchés cachant tout de même son éternel œil droit. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça aussitôt, Annie fut surprise mais se laissa faire car elle lui a aussi manqué, avec les derniers événements en plus. Elle passa finalement ses bras autour de lui afin de lui rendre son étreinte.

 _« - J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi Annie, tellement…  
_ _\- Il n'y avait pourtant rien à craindre. **Tenta-t-elle** **de le calmer.  
**_ _\- Avec un titan dans les murs ? **Se recule-t-il**. Comment tu peux être aussi sereine alors que tu as frôlé la mort ?!  
_ _\- Je n'ai pas frôlé la mort, ce titan ne m'aurait rien fait de toute façon. **Parle-t-elle d'une voix monotone.  
**_ _\- Je te demande pardon… ? **Demande-t-il, confus.  
**_ _\- Tu es intelligent Armin, je sais très bien que tu as déjà compris ce que je veux dire. **Encourage Annie.  
**_ _\- ... »_

Et là ce fut le coup de massue sur la tête, une capacité d'auto-régénération, un titan qui n'attaque que les « ennemis », une créature qui n'aurait fait aucun mal à sa Annie et l'état dont elle a été retrouvé… Il n'y a plus aucun doute pour Armin, tout devenait clair, il était en face du-

 _« - Bon Titan Féminin, tu veux bien expliquer à notre cher Shifter correctement les plans ? **Interromps Hanji.  
**_ _\- … Bien sûr. **Hoche-t-elle la tête.** Armin, nous savons tous ici que tu es toi aussi un Titan.  
_ _\- Je-  
_ _\- Écoute-moi. **Se fait-elle entendre**. L'ennemi n'est peut-être pas au courant de l'existence des Titans Shifters, on va donc t'entraîner Reiner, Bertholdt et moi à ce que tu maîtrises ta seconde forme pour pouvoir surprendre les assaillants. **Termine Annie.  
**_ _\- Avec quatre Titans à nos côtés qui peuvent s'infiltrer dans les rangs humains, il va aussi falloir que vous changiez d'apparence, Ugo, Armin, Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie seront tous les cinq convoqués demain pour une opération physique des plus compliquées. **Explique Hanji.  
**_ _\- Pourquoi moi ? **S'exclame Ugo.  
**_ _\- Car tu es celui qui ressemble le plus à Armin, et il faut éviter les pertes « accidentelles ». L'ennemi peut te confondre. En attendant, Ugo va retrouver Reiner et Bertholdt, explique leur le plan d'urgence. Armin, Annie, retournez dans l'infirmerie et reposez-vous, vous en aurez grandement besoin pour les prochains jours. **Sourit Hanji.  
**_ _\- Compris. **Salut Ugo en s'en allant.  
**_ _\- Entendu. **Répondit Annie.  
**_ _\- Bien… **souffle Armin.** »_

Entrer dans un tel genre de plan tordu… Bon, pourquoi pas. Après tout il faut bien avancer dans cette foutue histoire et enfin ébranler cette organisation tuant peu à peu l'humanité. Armin et Annie rentrèrent ainsi dans le bâtiment où ils étaient avant et s'assirent sur le lit. Il n'était pas serein et elle ne savait quoi dire. La fatigue planait au-dessus d'eux.

 _« - Alors comme ça tu es toi aussi un titan… **Commence Armin.** Tu étais avec Reiner et Bertholdt le jour de la chute du mur il y a cinq ans... C'est ça ?  
_ _\- Oui, et j'ai été fardeau pour eux ce jour-là…  
_ _\- Un fardeau ? **Tente de se souvenir Armin.**_

 _\- Je suis désolé Bertholdt, mais c'est toi qui as brisé le mur de Shinganshina, seulement après que tu ait retrouvé ta forme humaine tu as pris un sacré coup, j'ai voulu te transporter jusqu'à un lieu sûr mais il y a eu un contretemps empêchant la suite de la mission. Je nous ai porté vers les bateaux. **Raconte-t-il.** Tu as perdu la mémoire.  
_

 _\- … **patiente Annie.  
**_ _\- Oh, le fameux contre-temps dont me parlait Reiner, c'était… toi ?  
_ _\- Oui, j'étais arrivée au mur en portant mes deux amis, en attirant les titans sous ma seconde forme et ça m'a énormément épuisé… Je m'étais évanouie avant la chute, je n'ai rien vu.  
_ _\- ça a dû te faire un choc quand tu as dû rouvrir les yeux…  
_ _\- C'est surtout le fait d'être parmi une foule en panique qui est flippant_ _e_ _… Tous ces gens qui_ _couraient…  
_ _\- Je te comprends, moi dans la foule j'avais perdu mes amis de vue et aperçu une jolie jeune fille ce jour-là. **Rougit-il.  
**_ _\- Ah bon ?… **Demande Annie, inquiète.  
**_ _\- Oui, je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails, mais elle était blonde et portait une veste à capuche verte. Je crois qu'elle était accompagnée, je ne suis plus sûr. **La regarde Armin.  
**_ _\- … **Le regarde-t-elle en retour.  
**_ _\- Si on m'avait dit que je la retrouverai des années après, je me serai volontiers accepté de faire dévoré par un titan.  
_ _\- Qu'est-ce que-  
_ _\- Tu sais Annie, durant mon mois d'entraînement et plus précisément : depuis que je suis ici, je n'ai fait que me souvenir de petits détails, de petits moments, des joies, des peines et comme tu l'as dit : je suis intelligent, je n'ai donc pas mis longtemps à comprendre que cette jeune fille pouvait être toi. **Explique Armin.  
**_ _\- Avec si peu de détails… Impressionnant…  
_ _\- Il n'y a pas que ça qui est impressionnant… **S'approche-t-il.  
**_ _\- Hein ? »_

Armin posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Annie qui ne bougea pas, elle finit même par y prendre par. Au final, à quoi bon toujours repousser la limite quand elle est déjà atteinte depuis longtemps ? Les deux blonds se laissent ainsi donc emporter par leur amour passionnel.

Dans le laboratoire scientifique, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ugo et Hanji s'y trouvent.

 _« - Madame Zoé, je ne comprends pas, qu'avez-vous exactement fait ? **Demande Ugo.  
**_ _\- Moi ? Rien, j'ai juste forcé le destin en prévision. **Dit-elle en prélevant du sang du brun.  
**_ _\- A qui va servir notre sang ? Vous avez déjà utilisé celui de Annie sur Armin, ça n'a rien fait ! **Grogne le grand blond.  
**_ _\- Oh que si… ça a même eu un effet plus grand que je ne le pensais… **Ricane-t-elle sadiquement en prélevant le sang de Reiner.  
**_ _\- Comment ça **? Demande Bertholdt.  
**_ _\- A votre avis : qu'arrive-t-il si le sang d'un titan se retrouve dans le corps d'un autre et vice-versa ? **Sourit-elle en prenant les deux fioles de sang.** »_

* * *

Oooooh c'est bâtard de ma part, mais je n'en écrirait pas plus, cet OS a déjà beaucoup trop durer et j'ai plus fait de révélations que du AruAni, donc en fait ceux qui auront lu ce chapitre comprendront la saison 2 mieux que les nouveaux arrivants !

Ahahahahaha !

Bon j'espère quand même que vous aurez apprécié cette première saison, ces petits chapitres en complément et que vous seriez patients car voici les dates :

/!\ Suite à la mort de mon ordinateur et de la perte de toute mes données,

Je ne peux me permettre de vous donner des dates.

Je suis désolée, je fais de mon mieux pour retrouver au fond de ma mémoire tout ce que j'avais écrit.

Veuillez m'excusez pour la patience imposée... /!\

Bon attente, moi je vous dis dans tous les cas : « Sasageyou ! » et à en 2018 ^^


End file.
